Old Friends, New Meaning
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: My first Kingdom Hearts story in a long time. Enjoy!
Olette walked through the streets of Twilight Town on her way to meet her friends Pence and Hayner at their clubhouse. The green-eyed brunette wondered what crazy sight or odd going-on the three of them would explore today.

All of a sudden, Olette was surrounded by a horde of Shadows, little bug-like Heartless. She screamed as they seemed to box her in.

Suddenly, a loud whistle pierced the air. A tall youth with blonde hair and bright green eyes jumped down from atop a nearby roof and landed in front of Olette. He wore a green t-shirt, a white overcoat, khaki pants, and black-and-green sneakers.

"Artix?" Olette asked, recognizing her childhood friend. The boy smiled.

"Hey, Olette. Long time, no see." Then, he turned his attention to the horde of Heartless. "Listen up, Darkness bugs, Twilight Town is my turf, meaning it's under my protection. I'll give you one chance to clear off!"

One of the Shadows responded by leaping towards Artix.

"Guess that's a no." Artix sighed. Then, to Olette's shock and awe, a white-and-gold Keyblade appeared in Artix's hands. He slashed at his attacker, dispelling it. "Who's next?"

The entire horde swarmed in all at once. "Guess you ugly bugs will never learn." Artix raised his Keyblade into the air. It began to glow with a bright aura. It formed a protective barrier around Artix and Olette. The horde of Shadows disintegrated as soon as they got near it.

With the threat neutralized, Artix's Keyblade vanished. He turned to Olette. "So, my dear childhood friend, how have you been?"

Olette hugged Artix tightly. "Artix, I've missed you so much! Where have you been?"

"Settle down, Olette. I was just doing some training, that's all. After that kid Sora and I bumped into each other a while back, I learned that I had great Light in my heart. Sora taught me how to utilize it. And now, I'm back to protect my home from the Heartless." Artix explained.

Olette took Artix's hand. "Well, come on! I'm sure Hayner and Pence will be happy to see you!"

When the two of them reached the clubhouse, Hayner smiled. "Hey, Olette, what took you..? Wait, is that Artix?"

"In the flesh, my friend." Artix replied. He and Hayner exchanged a hi-five. Suddenly, Artix was mobbed by a bear hug from Pence.

"Where have you been, you son of a gun?" The chubby boy asked.

"Put me down, Pence, and I'll tell you!" Artix laughed. When he was once again on the ground, he explained where he had been and what he'd been up to.

Pence was amazed. "So you're a Keyblade wielder? That's cool!"

Hayner frowned. "Does that mean you can't hang out with us anymore, hero?"

Artix chuckled. "Are you crazy, Hayner? I couldn't be rid of you three if I wanted to be! I'm afraid I'm stuck with you guys. Sure, I'm gonna have to spring into action whenever a Heartless rears its ugly mug, but other than that, I'm still the same guy you palled around with all those years ago."

Hayner smiled. "That's a relief. So, how's about a day at the beach to celebrate the return of our fourth Mischief-skateer?"

Artix nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

When the four friends reached the beach, the three boys ran straight for the water, splashing and wrestling with each other, as boys do. But Olette just stood in the shallows, watching the waves lap at her ankles. She seemed a little sad.

Hayner noticed this as he held Pence in a loose chokehold. "Hey, Art, I think Olette needs some cheering up."

Artix shrugged. "Why me?"

Pence smiled. "Because you're the one with the huge crush on her."

Artix blushed. "You guys know, huh?"

"It was pretty obvious. Ever since we were kids, you two were always doing stuff together." Pence pointed out.

"You're right. Wish me luck." Artix waded in from the deeper waters until he was standing next to Olette. "Hey, Olette, you okay?"

Olette sighed. "I'm just a little worried, Artix."

"About what?" Artix queried.

Olette looked into Artix's eyes. "I'm worried about you. You're my best friend. Being a Keyblade wielder is dangerous! What if something happened to you? What would we do? What would I do?" Olette wiped a tear away.

Artix smiled as he embraced his friend. "Dear, sweet Olette, working the Keyblade is my purpose. It's something I have to do. Fortunately, I had an awesome mentor. Don't worry about me, ok? I'll be fine. I'm doing it to protect Twilight Town and you guys."

Olette managed a smile. "Gee, Artix, you sure are brave."

Artix shrugged. "I'm only brave because I have the courage to face the Darkness. It's nothing spectacular."

Olette blushed. "Well, to me, it is. The way you take on those Heartless without a thought as to what might happen to you...you're a real hero."

Artix smiled. "Well, I'm glad you think so. But, you know, every good hero has his damsel. He has the girl he fights for, the girl he treasures above all."

Olette smiled as she leaned in close. "I could be your damsel."

"I'd like that." Artix replied. He leaned in closer, his lips lightly brushing against Olette's in a very meaningful first kiss.

Hayner and Prnce watched this all unfold from the deeper waters. "Well, they're officially an item, huh?" Pence asked.

"Yup. Hope this doesn't effect our group in anyway." Hayner replied.

"Be honest, Hayner, you know it will." Pence smiled.


End file.
